Forbidden under the Sun
by GRIMMInsanity
Summary: In the depth of South America, the Inca Empire rules over the yet-to-be country of Peru. Upon their throne sits a man personified as God, and beside him, his forever loyal servant, and between them, a secret no one must know of. Realism; KronkKuzco


He wasn't sure when this started or why he was still doing this, but he needed it. Needed it like a starving man needed food or a dehydrated man needed water.

Some how, they had found each other in the hustle and bustle of the most recent re-coronation. After his supposed 'Death', Kuzco once more had to go through the coronation of emperor, simply for the fact that Yzma had taken the crown from him. Without his guards following and all the peasants being escorted out of the palace, the emperor had snuck off, brushing off guards and servants as he went. Kronk, even after his accompanying Yzma, had been let off easy and was reinstated as one of the guards to the emperor.

Some how returning to this.. this occurrence they had, he wasn't sure why, but the guard loved the emperor even more.

The man was due his respect, even if he was an egotistical and arrogant man, as he cared for all with his power. His empire had grown large and traveled far, and surprisingly to most, their empire had little to do with invasions or war of any sort, but then, the man, though pompous and vain, kept a critical eye upon his army and had guards stationed upon their distant borders.

Emperor Kuzco kept a light and care-free attitude upon himself, but underneath, the man hid a firm and terrifying hand, nothing of a touch of spoiled man in him when it came to his people.

Maybe this is what had attracted Kronk to him.

Here they found themselves, in a back hallway behind the throne, where anyone could find them, what with how frequent it was used, plastered upon the walls, lips to one another and bodies pressed close. No one knew of these exchanges, or if they did, no one dared speak out against their ruler.

Hulking muscle wrapped the thin, lanky man to a powerful chest, long arms wrapped about those wide shoulders, and golden crowd askew upon his head. Royal robes of gold and crimson had been ruffled and matted in places. Here, the emperor pondered the difference of body heat and cold stone upon his back and found shivers erupting upon his flesh at the feeling.

Kronk groaned when the emperor gave a commanding flick of his tongue across his mouth and his lips parted to the ruler's demand. Bodies ground together, pelvises rolled, and quiet gasps and groans were exchanged in the silence of the hallway. It was only when the emperor changed their positions, so suddenly, that caught the guard in confusion, and he wondered in terrified horror if they had been caught. Instead, his wide back was pressed to the freezing wall and Kuzco began his work of testing spots, pressing lips to a thick neck, to his ear, to the junction between shoulder and curved throat, before sliding down lower.

No one would dare think the Emperor would ever kneel, the man who sat upon a throne a good few meters up, to keep away from the touch of filthy dirt and stone, and yet, here he was, upon his knees and fingers working at the ties of the guards robe. After a few moments, he pulled it away and one hand trailed upon a slick, firm member.

A rough gasp tore through Kronk's throat as a hot mouth enveloped his core and he pressed his head back against the wall with a low groan. One hand came upward to the emperor's head, to move the golden crown of the one closest to the gods, to touch those silken black locks, but a firm grasp upon his hand stopped him and he glanced down. Pulling away, a thin tongue curled around slightly swollen lips, and the man's narrowed dark eyes told him everything.

_"No touchy." _

The words were a reprimand, a reminder, but a gentle one, and instead, that hand grasping his own in a fierce grasp, loosened and then, twined together. The man who ruled the entire empire, returned to the job of helping his guard, his lover, relieve himself.

There was barely any sound except labored breathing, heavy and raspy moans echoing upon the stone hallway, and the faint sound of licking and sucking lips. Nothing more, nothing less, but then, between them, nothing else mattered.

Together, they were simply men who shared a forbidden passion, touched when they shouldn't touch, and loved with something they were not allowed to love with. A shatteringly loud groan and a panting frame, and then, Kronk watched as his Emperor stood once more, lips wet, licking them in very much the same way a self-satisfied cat with a fresh bowl of milk, face flushed, and eyes ever so dilated. Peering at him, Kronk couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

A stiffened frame, and he wondered if he had done something idiotic.

A relaxed frame and a returned kiss, before he pulled away.

Kuzco went about fixed his attire, smoothing out lines, fixing the crown that had shifted itself upon his hair, and brushing his knees off with a slight snort of disdain. Quietly, the guard cleaned himself up and covered himself. For a few moments, silence reigned, before the Emperor tilted his head upward and that tell-tale smirk was upon his lips.

_"You owe me now." _

A blink of nervous confusion, and then, a relieved smile and a laugh.

_"Of course, Kuzco, I owe you." _

The emperor nodded his head regally, as if he hadn't just been doing the most inappropriate things for his royal blood line, no less with a guard, and crossed his arms.

_"That's Emperor Kuzco to you." _

A quite chuckle and a bow of his head.

_"Of course, __**Emperor **__Kuzco." _

* * *

It's uncommon, I know, but this is a pretty good pairing, at least, compared to Pacha and Kuzco. I mean, honestly! Pacha is a married man! At some point, I could see Kuzco and Kronk having a better connection then Pacha and him, at least romantically; I see Pacha as more of a father-figure to Kuzco, nothing more, nothing less.

Anyway, I'll be posting more little drabbles since there seems to be no fanfics with these two. I don't mind if I get complaints about this, but either way, I enjoy this pairing and if you do like this, I hope you may give me a review to see what I could do to make this story better.

-Grimm_  
_


End file.
